Many people who either have a permanent leg, knee, or foot disability or are recovering from a leg, knee, or foot operation are required to keep their leg in a horizontal position while seated. These people usually rest a leg on a chair or a hassock. Using a chair for this purpose often creates great discomfort. A hassock is more comfortable than a chair, but it is not very portable. There is a need for an easy to use portable device that would allow a disabled person to comfortably position his or her leg.